


Andante

by bellypuppy



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Momo, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega!Sana, 基本是色文, 易感期
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellypuppy/pseuds/bellypuppy
Summary: 可怜兮兮的易感期Alpha桃终于得到了好朋友Omega纱夏的帮助





	Andante

平井桃呆呆地抱着双膝蹲在沙发上，她保持这个姿势一动不动已经有好长时间了。

林娜琏打着哈欠从房间走进客厅，看见平井桃傻乎乎的模样不禁哈哈大笑。

“桃在干嘛？孵蛋吗？”她取笑道。

俞定延坐在同一条长沙发的另一端，她一边翻着杂志，一边漫不经心地抬头朝娜琏看了一眼：“你别离她太近，大概就是这两天了。”

娜琏了然地点点头，乖乖地走了远路，窝进靠近定延一侧的短沙发，坐下来不到五秒，就马上立起上身，越过扶手去够定延放在腿上的那沓杂志，又突然想起什么，问定延：

“啊，纱夏和桃还没有和好吗？”

定延耸了耸肩，抱起杂志塞进娜琏怀里，从沙发上站起来。

娜琏冲她离开的背影嚷：“喂！你要去哪里？”

“蛋包饭不吃吗？”

“吃！”从定延背后同时传来两把声音。

俞定延惊奇地回头看着平井桃：“我以为你已经吃过早餐了？”

“是啊，”平井桃惆怅地说，“但我又饿了。”

“因为你易感期快到了。”林娜琏一针见血地指出。

除了平井桃谁都知道，她的易感期就是这两天的事了；这几天，平井桃一天比一天迟钝，吃得一天比一天多，下了舞台，除了吃和睡，就是像木头人一样发呆；这是平井桃易感期即将到来的生理征兆。

其实平井桃自己也感觉得到，只不过不想承认。以往的易感期都是由最亲近的老友湊崎纱夏陪着她度过的，这次没有纱夏帮她，平井桃真不知道自己要怎样熬过去。

平井桃想到这里，大颗的眼泪就扭曲了她的视野，她眨了眨眼，“啪嗒”，泪珠落到了裤子上，“啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒”，平井桃可惜地看着自己珍贵的眼泪像一串断线的珍珠一颗颗将裤子打湿。

“怎么了，怎么了？”林娜琏转头就看见平井桃在默默流泪，连忙走过去一手搂着她，一手去替她擦眼泪。

温柔的动作惹起平井桃心底的委屈，“呜呜呜呜……”平井桃咬住林娜琏的袖子，呼吸着面前柔软的香草奶油气息，抽抽嗒嗒地向娜琏哭诉：“……我应该将那个药买回来的……呜呜呜………”

“别傻了，”林娜琏一下下地轻抚着平井桃的后脑勺安慰她，“Alpha用的药要提前半个月开始吃才能起效呢。”

“你放心吧，纱夏再怎么生气，也不会丢下你不管的……吧？”娜琏宽慰她说，可惜句末犹豫的语气使效果成为负值。

这下平井桃哭得更惨了。

“哎！”林娜琏双开手臂仰天感叹，尝试向平井桃注入积极乐观的态度：“别忘了，你还有我呀！”她用可爱的声音高声说着，伸出双手抱住了平井桃。

这个时机真是不巧，刚好俞定延端着托盘从厨房出来，同时，咔哒一声，湊崎纱夏打开房门走了出来；这两个人的脸色都不是很好看。

林娜琏识趣地闭上嘴巴，以某种大爪子兔子的敏捷，迅速地退回短沙发上缩着，俞定延板着脸将她那份蛋包饭放在她面前，抬头跟湊崎纱夏打了声招呼，“早啊。”

湊崎纱夏看着她们——包括鸵鸟一样将脑袋埋在腿上的平井桃——回以一个看得出努力但仍不太真心的笑容，“早。”

“要吃蛋包饭吗？”俞定延问她。

“嗯……不了，”湊崎纱夏的视线斜斜地落在平井桃脑瓜子上，“我今天打算出去。”

湊崎纱夏走进盥洗室以后，客厅里某种不舒服的紧张气氛还挥之不去。

林娜琏从呆滞中恢复过来：“我有一个疑问。”

俞定延看向林娜琏。

“为什么我不能去帮桃？”

俞定延露出鞋子里有沙子的表情，她直愣愣地瞪着林娜琏，林娜琏也瞪大眼睛疑惑地看着她：“我跟纱夏也是一样的啊？桃跟你也是一样的啊？”

俞定延的表情变成了吃到石子一样的表情，她咬着牙瞪着林娜琏，无语良久，然后终于说：“因为……”

俞定延深吸一口气：“……因为我们Alpha要恪守A德。”

林娜琏恍然大悟：“噢！”

俞定延看着她豁然开朗似的表情，像被人刺了一刀一样恨恨地立即撇开视线。

“但这样小桃好可怜啊……”林娜琏恻然地看着平井桃。

俞定延朝一边无声哭泣一边默默吃着蛋包饭的平井桃瞥了一眼，冷淡地说：“不要同情她，她需要斯巴达式的教育，隐忍卓绝是一个Alpha的最高美德。”

“噢！”林娜琏一脸崇敬，“那下次你也要这样么？”

“呃。”俞定延噎住了，她连忙转换了话题，敲了敲桌子，“快专心吃完你的饭，吃饭不说话，说话不吃饭！”

###

到了下午，平井桃毫不意外地进入了易感期，第一个发现的人是不幸被咬了一口的金多贤。

整个下午，桃还是以那个双手抱膝的姿势蹲坐在沙发上老僧入定，除了食物，外界的一切都无法引起她的反应。而多贤就坐在她旁边，一边看电影一边像投币一样将棉花糖喂进她的嘴里，觉得这样的小桃姐姐非常好玩。

然而之后林娜琏上洗手间时经过客厅，omega的气息激化了平井桃体内的激素冲撞，她用小孩看着冰淇淋车的那种渴羡眼神一路追随着林娜琏的背影，体温随之升高，烧得泪眼模糊，张嘴就咬住了金多贤白白的小手。

“啊！姐姐！”多贤大声求救：“小桃姐姐咬我！”

不远处听见放下扫帚的声音，过一会儿，穿着一身清扫服、戴着口罩的定延走过来了，她双手捉住平井桃脚腕，把她拖回房间里，又抱到床上，关上房门。

“别吃太多零食了。”定延站在门外松了松肩膀和手臂，对刚才一直目瞪口呆看着的多贤唠叨道。

###

湊崎纱夏到了接近晚饭时间才迤迤然从外边回来，坐到多贤和彩瑛旁边，和她们一起看了几段搞笑视频，才随口问道：“桃呢？”

彩瑛说：“小桃姐姐易感期开始了，被定延姐姐关在房间里呢。刚才我去看她，好像已经哭累了睡着了。”

“啊，纱夏姐姐你看！”多贤想起下午的事，举起手向纱夏申诉：“小桃姐姐还咬了我一口。”

手上的齿痕已经消去了，只留下隐约的红印，纱夏捉着多贤的手温柔地吹了吹，笑着说：“真是大坏蛋，要教训她一顿！”

志效听见了，循例出来讲两句公道话：“听说是娜琏姐姐出来上洗手间，刚好和进入易感期的小桃姐姐遇上了，刺激了她的状况……”

“所以是留在公共地方的桃自己的错。”纱夏笑眯眯地说。

“这就是A德吗？”娜琏正帮着定延将菜肴端出来，听到这番对话，好奇地问道。

“什么A德？”纱夏疑惑道。

定延赶紧打岔过去：“孩子们，别玩了，将碗筷摆一下。纱夏啊，在外面吃饭了吗？”

“我……我得先去换身衣服。”纱夏说着，离开了客厅。

###

平井桃在突然的光线惊扰下醒来，感觉心脏因为某种熟悉的芬芳气息而悸动，房间里的灯被打开了，她一睁开眼睛，就看见坐在床头的湊崎纱夏。

“纱夏？”桃坐起身来，脸上红扑扑的，头发因为汗湿和不安的睡眠而凌乱，看起来更添性感。

桃向纱夏挪动，求助般伸出手臂，纱夏却一把推开她的手。

纱夏望着桃披头散发两颊晕红的模样，眼神深不见底，她不自觉地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，低头笑了笑，交叉双手握住衣角，将上衣脱了下来；带着微微出汗的烘热气味，肉体的芬芳在桃心脏里炸开。

“喜欢吗？”纱夏浅浅一笑。

桃看着她白皙的身体，魂不守舍地动了动嘴唇，纱夏却置之不理，自顾自垂着头，不紧不慢地将脱下来的上衣翻好，突然之间，她将衣服套在了桃的头上。

属于纱夏的信息素没有缝隙地将桃团团围住，桃只觉脑袋里嗡的一声，从头皮到后腰闪电般一紧，大脑的血液纷纷向下流去，汹涌地注入腿间半硬的器具。……不行，要炸了……她艰难地摸索着蒙着脑袋的衣服，却听见纱夏强硬的声音：“不准取下来。”

“纱夏……”桃的声音闷闷地从衣服里传出，不自觉地带上了哭腔，“帮帮我……”

“自己将那个东西掏出来。”纱夏冷冷地说。

桃又羞耻又委屈，从前纱夏每一次都是很温柔的，为了不让桃感到难为情，她总是将桃搂在怀里，然后伸手进桃的裤子，隔着内裤紧实地握着她，一边安慰她，一边替她打出来。想到这里，桃难以控制地小声地啜泣起来。

“掏出来，快点。”纱夏催促道。

桃犹豫不定，手却慢慢地移到了裤子边缘。纱夏伸手将覆盖着桃下身的被子掀到一旁，桃感觉到动静，动作一时顿住。

“快点。”纱夏再次出声催促。

桃心脏咚咚响着，大脑一片空白。她一手将裤头往下扯，另一只手将勃起的阴茎从内裤里掏了出来。潮热的腺体接触到空气的感觉，让桃从耳朵到脖子都有种火烧般的灼热感。纱夏现在正盯着看吗？只是想想，桃的眼泪就止不住地大颗大颗地掉了下来。

“仔细一看，原来长这样啊。”纱夏的声音带着隐约的笑意，令桃更加羞耻。

“这一次，桃不如试试自己打出来吧。”纱夏说，“毕竟是桃自己的身体，桃要学会自己管理自己才是。”

平井桃在激素作用下哭得一抽一抽的，她心里不情愿，但却不敢违抗湊崎纱夏的话，担心纱夏会丢下她走掉。于是只好圈起手指，缓慢地在茎身滑动。

看了一会儿，纱夏不耐烦了：“快一点，桃慢吞吞的，要一直做到什么时候？我帮桃做的时候可不是这样干的哦。”

桃闻言顺从地加快了手上的动作，但积累的只有焦灼感和膨胀的痛楚。

“好痛……”桃忍不住哭出声音来。

“嗯？”

“呜呜呜……我干不了……”桃情绪崩溃，嚎啕大哭，“我没有纱夏不行……”

话音刚落，纱夏就伸手将套在桃脑袋上的衣服拽了下来，对上桃一双红通通的大眼睛。

“你再说一遍。”

“……我没有纱夏不行……”桃小声重复道，眼泪从下巴边缘滴落到衣服上。

纱夏看见她可怜巴巴的样子便甜蜜地笑起来，轻快地说：“真是的，桃早点明白这个道理就好了嘛。”

她踢掉拖鞋，爬到桃身侧，两手伸进桃的衣服里实实地握住桃因为出汗而滑溜溜的乳房，没轻没重地揉起来，她侧过脸，温暖的眼睛带着笑意专注地凝视着桃，又歪着头，像灵巧的小鸟般轻捷地啄起桃的唇缘。

“唔……”桃发出苦闷的呻吟，感觉身体悬在半空，不上不下。她握紧拳头，手臂上圆润的肌肉鼓了起来。

“喜欢吗？”纱夏轻轻地在桃耳边笑。

“嗯……”

“喜欢我吗？”

“嗯……”桃闭上眼睛。

纱夏停下动作：“‘嗯……’是什么意思？桃要好好回答我的问题才行。”

“呐，我再问一次，桃要好好答噢。”纱夏认真地说。

“桃喜欢纱夏吗？”

“喜欢。”桃喘着气说。不知不觉间，她的眼泪止住了。

说完，两人都不再顾得上说话。Alpha和Omega的气息交缠，催促着她们丢掉了日常的理性，进入了某种更为动荡不安的精神状态。

桃的上衣被纱夏一把扯了下来，又自己蹬掉了裤子，露出因沾着汗珠而闪闪发亮的身体，她羞赧地支起膝盖，遮挡腿间立起的性器。纱夏拉下裤链，脱掉牛仔裤，修长的双腿跨着桃的身体，在桃蒙着水雾的大眼睛的注视下，慢慢屈膝坐了下来，贴着她腿间立起的部位。纱夏抬起手替桃将沾着汗、缭乱地贴在脸上的乱发掖到耳后，唇边勾起一丝笑。

“听好了，”纱夏说着，双手捏住桃纤薄的肩，挺起胯轻轻地挤压桃灼热的性器，“桃是我的，无论我在或不在，无论我要或不要。”

纱夏抬起手摸着桃的眉毛、眼睫，“眼睛，嘴唇，”她点了点桃的唇珠，“脖子，胸口……”她的手跟着话语一路向下，直到握住桃顶着她小腹的阴茎，纱夏笑起来，带着几分撒娇的意味，“桃无论哪里，都是我的，知道吗？”

纱夏的内裤湿了一片，她一边握着桃的阴茎上下摩擦，一边用她柔软潮热黏黏糊糊的前端一下一下重重地撞向桃。桃看着纱夏的乳房在紧身背心里微微摇晃，目眩神迷，伸手抓住她饱满的臀部肌肉，抬起她的身体，让纱夏将双腿盘到自己背上，每当纱夏向前碾动，桃就按着她两边的盆骨，让两人撞得更重一些。安静的室内只听得见两个人粗重的喘息。

汗水越过前额滴下，纱夏胸口起伏着，体力渐渐下降，桃抱起她，转身将她放在床上，跪在她腿间，抱着她的双腿，将自己的阴茎夹在两腿肌肉之间向前突进。

纱夏的背心浸满了汗，整个人湿得像从水里被打捞起来的人鱼，桃张开手掌，缓缓地抚摸过一根根肋骨，将手指探入背心边缘，轻轻刮过乳尖，纱夏挺起身，仰头轻哼，露出脖子皮肤下隐约可见的青色血管，纤长的脖颈好像一件带青纹的雪白瓷器。这一声哼让桃心尖又麻又痒，她闷哼一声，止不住一匹白马奔了出来，她射了。

“啊，”桃哭过的声音沙沙的，“纱夏害我突然射了……”

纱夏伸手揩去腿上的精液，搽到桃端正的脸蛋和红润的嘴唇上，坏坏地一笑：“明明是桃自己早泄，为什么要怪我呢？”

桃用手背胡乱在嘴上一擦，带着不服气的神情，俯身下去吻纱夏脖子上突起的血管，双手捉住背心边缘往上拽，纱夏抬起上身，猫一样惬意地举起双臂，让桃将她湿透的背心剥下来。

两个人对视，彼此都是一脸潮红，纱夏的眼神黏稠如蜜，又清澈得像一面镜子，桃想要吻她，但半途刹住，取而代之，她捧起纱夏的乳房，边揉边吮她的乳尖，衔在齿间轻轻地咬，感觉到一种娇弱的美丽。纱夏压抑不住呻吟起来，发出小奶猫哭泣般的声音，朦胧间，她情不自禁抓住了桃瀑布般披下的黑发，像抓住救命稻草般用力地拉扯，又在瞬间的清明中连忙放开，双手落到桃赤裸的湿滑后背上抱住，情急之时，指甲不自觉地抠进肉里，拉出几道红痕。

桃那潮湿的唇印蜿蜒而下，经过肚脐略加停留，最后埋入腿间。纱夏脸红耳赤，一只手紧攥着床单，一只手咬在嘴里，紧闭着眼睛，睫毛像燕尾蝶的翼不住颤抖。

纱夏感觉自己的核心、自己的灵魂被整个包入温热的口腔里，桃张开嘴咬着她，又伸出舌头，隔着汗湿的布料毫不留情地刷刮着纱夏的阴唇，纱夏从鼻子里哼出长长的声音，花液淋下来，内裤湿得一塌糊涂。

“可以脱掉吗？”桃望向纱夏。纱夏不明白她的眼睛如何可以同时是湿漉漉的，又像旺盛的一炉火。

纱夏点了点头，咬着下唇看着桃双手抓住内裤裤头，慢慢将它卷了下来。纱夏配合地抬起腿，又像故意作对地踏在桃的小腹上，桃温柔地捉起她的小腿，亲了亲她的小腿肚，便将内裤褪了下来，扔到一边。

桃打开纱夏双腿，凝望着她神奇奥妙、精致而繁复的欲望器官。说实话，桃不是第一次看见纱夏的裸体，早在她们分化之后不久，她们就好奇地互相观摩过彼此相异的部位，但这是桃第一次将她看得如此仔细。从这里开始，桃想要全部吞掉，吞掉纱夏全部的欲望。

纱夏双腿挂在桃的肩膀上，桃双手揉着纱夏饱满的双股，将半张脸埋在纱夏股间又吮又舔，时而雨刮似的钝重而缓慢地里里外外地刮着纱夏的阴唇，时而轻浅而敏捷地刺入微微翕动的窄口，像不知疲倦的采蜜的蜂鸟。

纱夏被她挑逗得几近虚脱，一身淋漓大汗，连锁骨上都积起水洼。

“桃，碰碰上面，用力一点……”纱夏要求道，声音因为欲望而喑哑。

桃一点就透，吮住纱夏腿间充血的蜜豆，重重一吸，放开，又重重一吸。纱夏随着她的节奏低低地哼了起来，皱起眉头，桃激动起来，加快节奏，将纱夏的喘息搅碎，撞得破碎支离，纱夏恍惚间在生和死这两端来回晃荡，两臂像天使的翅膀竭力张开，将身下的床单揉出漩涡般凶险的纹理，是时候了，桃伸出舌尖，贴住阴蒂头猛烈抖动，纱夏像受伤的动物似地哀鸣起来，全身突然紧绷，桃眯着一只眼睛看她，残忍地继续着她的动作，直到纱夏紧绷的肌肉一下子放松下来，仿佛某个欢欣的气球终于被刺破，蜜液突然倾泻而下，流过桃的下巴淋湿胸腹，桃放开纱夏受难的蜜蕊，用舌头抚慰两边醉酒晕眩的花瓣，延长纱夏被抛入的失重的快感的空白。

纱夏胸口剧烈地起伏着，表情放空，茫然地望着天花板，过了一会儿，她恢复过来，抬脚轻轻踹了一下桃的肩膀，桃便放开她，让她舒服地平躺着，自己也躺到她旁边。

“纱夏，帮帮我……”桃再次勃起了。

纱夏伸手握住桃的阴茎，恶作剧地渐渐增加手上的力度，“疼吗？”

桃泪汪汪的，咬着牙，倒吸着气，“还可以。”

纱夏坐起身来，两只手一起攥她，桃的眼泪就开了闸似的流了下来。

纱夏眉开眼笑，放开手，将头发捋到耳后，正要俯身下去，桃按住她的肩膀。

“不要，很脏……”桃说。

“可我觉得不脏啊。”

桃脑袋摇得像泼浪鼓：“纱夏用手做。”

纱夏被她蠢蠢的语气惹笑了，故意说：“那我要用力拧你，把你拧断。”

桃瑟缩了一下，又眼泪汪汪地说：“来吧。”

纱夏使劲攥住她，桃闭着眼睛咬着牙硬扛着，两个人僵持不下，然后纱夏松了劲，像往日那样搂住桃的腰身，不松不紧地上下撸动，不时改变节奏，桃的呼吸就渐渐收紧了。

单调的活塞运动持续了一会儿，纱夏无聊起来，低头去咬桃的肩膀、脖子，叼起薄薄一层皮轻轻拉扯，桃像是求饶似的呜呜叫起来，于是纱夏又往她耳朵里一道道吹气，她一吹，桃就把脖子一缩，但总慢半拍，像某种迟钝但可爱的动物。

纱夏慢慢地使大了手劲，想让桃为她再哭一次。比起让桃笑，她更喜欢让桃哭；就像签售会上见面的粉丝，喜欢她的人见到她的时候会一直笑，但那些爱着她的人见到她却会哭。

想着，纱夏凑到桃耳边，轻声问她：“想不想插进来？”

话一说完，桃如遭雷击，一阵颤栗，射了纱夏满手。

纱夏将手上沾到的精液一下下揩到桃起伏的腹肌上，感叹道：“桃，你也太好打发了吧。”

桃羞愧地翻过身，将脑袋埋到枕头下。

“到插入为止，你还有很长一段路要走啊。”纱夏伏在她背上，揪着她的耳朵说。

“知道是什么吗？”

桃闷闷地说：“不知道。”

“猜猜看。”纱夏推她的肩。

“买套子？”桃犹豫地问。

纱夏嗤笑一声：“桃距离买套子还有很长一段路要走呢。”

“那是什么啊……”桃抱怨道。

笨蛋，首先得告白；接着逛街，吃饭，逛街，看电影，然后再吃饭；得牵手，吃同一个圣代，然后在林荫道接吻……总之，还有很多道必要的程序，纱夏想。

“桃自己慢慢想吧！”

桃感觉到纱夏的乳房印在她的后背，心脏又猛烈地跳动起来，“算了，反正我只对一件事觉得好奇。”

“是什么呢？”

“虽然不知道是不是纱夏对我也这样……我在想，为什么只有纱夏这一个Omega最令我有反应呢？”桃特别真诚地问道。

纱夏有一会儿没有说话，然后她叹了口气：“要是桃搞明白这件事，对桃来说，其他的难题也就一并解决了呢。”

“是这样吗……”

纱夏摸索着散落各处的衣服，努力将它们展平，重新穿上。

“纱夏去哪里？”

“我要用洗澡来暂时忘掉烦恼，然后好好吃饭，重新鼓起迎接生活的勇气。”

房门打开又合上，湊崎纱夏离开了房间。平井桃翻过身来躺着，闭上眼睛重温了一遍刚才身体的触感，然后突然坐起来，像小狗一样趴在床单上，陶醉地嗅着纱夏留在床单上的气味。

END


End file.
